A new dimension and a new life
by Dream Tenshi
Summary: serena was betrayed by her friends and love. Will she ever love again? pleaser/r
1. where it began

~~~A new dimension and a new life~~~~~~`  
  
Hi! This is my first fan fiction. I hope you will very  
nice to review when you are finished reading.  
Please no flame.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam  
Wing. Oh yeah this happen after the star.  
Now on with the story.  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" and the   
monster is finish.  
  
"WHY ARE. YOU LATE MEATBALL HEAD!"   
said Sailor Mars.  
  
"I wa-" but Sailor Mercury cut her off "you were  
late because you were flirting  
with Andrew."   
  
" No I wasn't i wa-"  
  
"We don't want you our leader any anyone who   
doesn't want Sailor say I"   
  
"I" said all the inner. The inner all knew EternalSailor Moon  
going to cry but they were surprised when the look   
at her eye all there was  
nothing.   
  
Then she said "Fine if you don't want me then I'll leave   
oh yeah good luck on destroying the monster you'll be  
needing it." She was about to turn when she saw  
Tuxedo Mask jump out if the tree.   
  
"Give us your broach and the locket."  
  
"No! You cannot have the broach. My mother  
give it to me and anyway you can't even control  
it. I know that you have to have to have the blood   
of the moon and you have to have a pure heart  
which I know that you don't have it. As for the locket  
you can have back." She then threw it and hit him  
in the face(AN.lol)."oh  
before I forget if you go near me I will take your  
powers away,"   
  
"and how can you do that?" Mars said.   
  
"She can take it away whenever she wants to. The  
powers were only given to you  
to protect her," said a purple cat with a white cat   
along.  
  
That leaves the inner and Tuxedo Mask speechless.  
" Let's go" said Eternal Sailor Moon. As she left.  
  
The cats said "I hope your now you have to fight 10  
times harder then before," said Luna.  
  
"Plus we won't help you." said Artmis  
  
"good bye"said Luna and Artimis together. And ran  
off to find Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Did we do the right thing?" said Sailor Venus.  
  
"Yes, we did. We don't need a whiny, crybaby and a  
klutzy for a leader." Mars said.  
  
"OK" said Sailor Mercury . Mercury was feeling guilty  
about saying that to her first friend.  
  
And they all detransform and left felling guilty except for  
Mars and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Back with Serena~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think we should leave?" said Serena to the cats.  
  
"Yes, but where?" said Luna.  
  
" I might know a place." Said a feminine said ...................................  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger: Sorry if its to short. I hope you like it.   
Who said that? and please tell me who Serena should be   
with.Wufei? Trowa? Heero? Quatre? or Duo?   



	2. Going to see Sailor Pluto

  
  
~A new dimension and a new life~  
Hi! It's me again. I hope you like it so far so the poll is:  
Heero- 3  
Duo-1  
Quatre-0  
Trowa-0  
Wufei- 0  
Please keep on voting.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
but I wish I did.  
Now on if the story!  
  
~~~~~last time on a new dimension and a new life~~~~~  
"Do you think we should leave?" said Serena to the cats.  
"Yes but where?" said Luna." I might know a place."  
said a feminine voice ...................................  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a fairy with wings and look a lot like Serena but she have  
purple hair.  
  
"Mother" said an upset Serena.  
  
"Queen Serenity" said a surprised cats.  
  
"Yes sweetheart"  
  
"Why are you here mother?"  
  
"I am here to let you have a new life in another dimension. Would  
you like that?"  
  
"Oh yes but how?" said the curious Serena  
  
"Still curious as a kitten. We are going to see Pluto."  
  
"Alright , but how?"  
  
"Concentrate on your powers to located Sailor Pluto and then say  
Moon Teleport."  
  
"OK" she then concentrate and the cats went to her shoulder. She  
then said Moon Teleport  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Gate~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
"SHOW YOURSELF AND FIGHT ME"said Pluto coldly.   
  
"It's just us " said Queen Serenity.  
  
"Oh what may I do for you" while she got on one knee.  
  
"Oh please no formally."  
  
"Yes, your highness."   
  
"You know why were here?"  
  
"Yes, I know why your here, your highness."  
  
"I must go my time is growing short. Good Bye my dear daughter" said   
Queen Serenity. She then disappeared.  
  
"Pluto" said a quiet Serena.  
  
"Yes Princess"  
  
"Can I have someone to go with me? I don't want only Luna and Artimis.They sometime can be annoying."  
  
"Were not annoying" said Luna.  
  
"Well, you sometimes. I'm sorry for saying that.   
I'm just in a bad mood."  
  
"It's alright. We understand," said Artimis.  
  
"So can I?"  
  
"Of course, Princess who do you want to go to with you?"  
  
"Can I have Amara go with me?"   
  
"Of course, but if you don't mid me asking why not Michelle or Hotaru going too?"  
  
"Because I want them to protect this dimension and I know Amara would be really mad at you if you didn't have them protect me."  
  
"Oh OK let me tell the others." Pluto then open  
a portal and she went in and came out fifteen later Pluto came out with   
a angry Amara. As soon as Amara saw Serena she calm down.  
  
"Kitten, are you alright?" 'stupid why did I ask that question of course I know  
how moon face feel.'   
  
"I feel alright."  
  
"I will send you to another dimension where there is a war and five gundam pilot fighting for peace. When you get there you will be a pilot. You would already know how to control the gundam. Princess you will be the heritage of colony 6.  
  
'So I still can't have a normal life.'said upset Princess in her mind.  
  
Your parent is dead. Your name is now Usagi Serena Cosmos. Amara you would be Haruka Amara Tenou. To the people you have known each other when you were four and five years old. Some people think you are a couple but you aren't. You live together in a mansion. They always think you like animal so much. So I got you a lot of animal mostly cats, tiger, lions and a lot more. You would alright know there names. You will find more on this disk. That have the label top secret and the password is Dark Angel" She handed it to Serena. "Okay please be careful."  
  
"Don't worry I will take care of kitten."  
  
"Before we go can I change my hair. I want to be somebody else."   
  
"Of course Princess." Pluto help her make it into a high ponytail and dyed it  
silver. Pluto then open a portal and said "Take Care."  
  
"Bye bye Pluto!"said Haruka.  
  
"Please don't call me princess."  
  
"Of course not you are my princess. I will call you Serena when I am not in my uniform but most of the time I would call you Princess."  
  
"deal" They then walk in the portal.  
  
'I hope you find your soulmate,'said an upset guardian of time and space.  
  
"She will find her soulmate don't worry"  
said Queen Serenity.   
  
"I know"   
  
  
Cliffhanger: Sorry if it so short. Please review and keep on voting. I hope  
you like it  
  
  
  



	3. getting started

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and Gundam but I wish I could.  
  
Black Angel go check her reviewer.  
  
"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT I only  
have 19 review and I wrote two chapter." Black Angel began to cry.  
  
Heero walk in the room and see Black Angel cry. He immediatelywent   
to see if Black Angel is alright. (so unlike Heero)  
  
"Are you alright? What happen? Who did this?" asked Heero  
  
"They they they only wrote only sniff 19 reviewer and sniff I wrote two  
chapter."said Black Angel calming down a little.  
  
"Please send Black Angel review or comment," asked Heero with a   
killer smile.  
  
"Alright I'm better but please review," said Black Angel. "Heero would   
you like to tell about the poll." Black Angel added.  
  
"Do I have to?" said Heero turning back to 'the perfect solider'.  
  
"If you don't I'll won't make you the winner. Would you like that."  
said Black Angel giving him the death glare.  
  
"Ok I'll said it. This is the poll:  
Duo-4  
Trowa-0  
Quatre-0  
Wufei-3  
and me I'm in the lead I got 6"  
  
"Please keep on voting" said Black Angel very sweetly.  
  
"Now on with the story" said Black Angel and Heero together.  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
A new dimension and a new life  
Chapter 3  
By: Black Angel  
*******************************************  
  
What they saw in was a VERY VERY big room. The wall was black  
and silver crescent moon symbol. There was two bed one of them has   
the same as the wall except instead of black it is dark blue while the   
other one had a dark blue with Uranus mostly on the blanket. And two   
scratching post for Luna and Artmis.Also a small bed for Luna and Artimis.  
Luna's was a purple one with  
a silver crescent moon at the side and Artmis was a white one with a  
Uranus symbol at the side of the bed. And the carpet was dark blue  
with silver crescent moon and yellow stars. Also a desk that was black  
with a computer and pens and paper also a laptop that was also black.  
  
Just the way Usagi like it. Usagi, Haruka,Luna and Artimis went to where   
the desk is and Usagi sit near the computer while Haruka sit to her right  
and Luna and Artimis on her left. Usagi put in the disk. Then she put the  
password "Dark Angel". Then the screen change in to a background  
with a crescent moon symbol and there you can pick GUNDAM PROFILE   
OR PRINCESS AND URANUS. Usagi press the one if the PRINCESS AND  
URANUS. They waited until it is finish downloading.  
  
---------------------At the gundam apartment--------------------------  
The one with black hair with black eyes said "I AM GOING TO KILL  
YOU MAXWELL"   
The one with brown hair that have a long brown braided hair with cobalt blue  
eyes said "not if you don't chase me, Wufei!"  
"NOW THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD MAXWELL" said the one they call Wufei.  
"Please stop it" said a blonde hair that have wild bang with blue green  
eyes .  
"No! Not if I don't get my revenge, Winners." said Wufei.  
  
In a corner there was a boy with long brown hair that cover one of his   
green eyes watching the duo.  
  
And then a brown wild bangs with prussian blue eyes carrying a gun came out   
and said "If you don't shut up I am going to kill you."  
  
And then everyone stop what they are doing. Then Heero give a little  
smirk before going back in the room.  
  
In the mind of the one with the braid 'why did he have to ruined our fun.  
Just because he got a princess stalking him and we don't. Ohhh men soon  
I'll be dead.Wufei is giving me the death glare.  
  
In the mind of Wufei 'injustice,'injustice,'injustice,'injustice why does Yuy   
have to stop that I was an inch from cutting Maxwell's hair.' Then he shot a  
death glare at Duo.  
  
In the mind of Quatre 'thank god that Heero came out. I better go and make  
dinner before Duo start getting annoying.' Then Quatre walk in the kitchen   
and starting to make food.  
  
In the mind of the one with the long brown bang 'I wonder what happen if   
Wufei really did cut Duo's hair.'  
  
--------------------Back with Haruka and Usagi-------------------------------  
When it was finish downloading. What they saw was:  
******* PRINCESS ******  
Name: Usagi Serena Cosmos  
Birthday: June 30  
Age: 16  
Family: Ken Cosmos {died}  
May Cosmos {died} (I forgot her name)  
Mobile Suit: Gundam Dark Eclipse  
Code name: Dark Angel  
  
******* URANUS *******  
Name: Haurka Amara Tenou  
Birthday: January 27  
Age:17  
Family:Unknown  
Mobile Suit: Gundam Dark Sky  
Code name: Uranus  
  
Both gundam pilot is very skilled. Have the special powers that can  
destroy a based with just by using a little ki.Even though Uranus may look  
strong but Dark Angel is 50 times stronger then Uranus. They are both  
trained to kill without giving mercy.   
  
"Well I know that were powerful but not that powerful right, moonface."  
  
"Right but when we have a mission we have to kill them like the disk  
said we have to kill them." said a very upset Usagi  
  
Then they show a picture with two gundam. One of them was holding  
two laser sword it was blue and black.That have a Uranus symbol at the   
forehead of the gundam.  
  
And the other one all so carrying a laser sword and a scepter that have a   
blue crystal and a cosmos and a moon together at the head of the scepter.   
There was also all the inners and outer symbol and color in the middle.  
  
  
"Now let's look at the gundam profile kitten."   
  
All Usagi did was nodded. When she click the one with ' GUNDAM PILOT'  
When it came up there was five cute guys. 'They are so cute.What am I   
thinking I just got cheated and now I am commenting on the gundam pilot.  
I should care more about the mission not some boys.'  
  
*****************The Perfect Solider********************  
Name:Heero Yuy  
Birthday:Unknown  
Age:16  
Family: Unknown  
Eye color:prussian blue  
Hair color:brown  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Origin: Colony 1  
Mobile suit:Gundam Wing  
***************************************************************  
  
***************Innocence***********************************  
Name:Quatre Raberba Winners  
Birthday:Unknown  
Age:16  
Family:29 Sister  
Father {died}  
Mother {died}  
Eye color: Blue-green  
Hair color: blond  
Echnicity:Arab  
Origin: Colony 4  
Mobile Suit: Gundam Sandrock   
******************************************************************  
  
************God of Death*************************************  
Name:Duo Maxwell  
Age:16  
Birthday:Unknown  
Family:Unknown  
Eye color:Cobalt blue  
Hair color:brown  
Ethnicity: American  
Orgin:Colony 2  
Mobile Suit:Deathscythe   
*****************************************************************  
  
**************The Dragon*************************************  
Name:Wufei Chang  
Age:16  
Family:Merian [wife] {died}  
Eye color:black  
Hair color:black  
Ethnicity: Chinese  
Origin: Colony 5  
Mobile Suit: Shenlong  
******************************************************************  
  
***********Silence*******************************************  
Name:Trowa Barton  
Age:16  
Family: adopted sister, Catherine Bloom  
Eye Color:Green  
Hair color:Brown  
Ethnicity: Unknown  
Origin: Colony 3  
Mobile Suit:Heavyarm  
**************************************************************  
"That was interesting" said Luna  
  
"Yes yarning it was pretty interesting" said a tired male cat  
  
"Let's go to sleep so we can explore around the colony tomorrow."   
said Haruka.  
  
"Yeah I'm pretty tired. Goodnight minna!"  
  
"Goodnight princess,Haruka and Artimis" said a tired Luna.  
  
"Goodnight Luna,Princess and Haruka" said a half a wake Artimis.  
  
"Goodnight kitten,Luna and Artmis" a sleepily Haruka.  
  
Everyone went to their bed.  
  
On Monday they went shopping.  
On Tuesday they went to see the animal.  
On Wednesday they went to the race track.  
And on Thursday and Friday they went to see DR. J  
Saturday and Sunday they stayed home.  
  
***********************A week later **************  
There was a knock on the door and Haruka went and open the door.  
A girl about fifteen walked alittle in and give Haruka a letter saying   
it's for Miss Usagi. and Haruka said thank you and the girl said your  
welcome and left.Haruka handed it to Usagi and Usagi said it   
outloud so only the people in the room can hear it  
  
Dear Ms. Serena,  
  
I was wondering if you would like to take a mission with Ms.  
Haruka and some of your animal. The mission is going to be helping  
the other gundam pilots on their mission.If you accpect I will register you   
to Sanc Kingdom. Mission Accept or Decline?  
  
From,  
DR. J  
  
PS Please e-mail me at Iwillkillyou@aol.com or OmaeOKorosu@aol.com  
(it's not real so don't  
try it.)  
'Dr. J have a funny screen name' Usagi thought "Will what do you guys  
thinks?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I think we should take it" said Luna.  
  
"I think we should go.This house is getting boring. We need some  
action" said Haruka.  
  
"I agreed" said Artimis  
  
"Alright I'll just have to email DR. J and we can go pack." said Usagi.   
She then added " Alright let's go packup. Were leaving tomorrow. At   
10:30A.M."   
  
"That early" Haruka whined  
  
"Yes that early now go pack up."  
  
When they finish packing they informed everyone at the mansion that they   
are going to earth and told them not to tell any one eles.When they finish  
doing that they went to sleep to get ready.  
  
*************************Back where the Gundam are*************************  
When they gather at Heero's room.Heero said "they have to go to Relena  
and stay there to protect her. And DR J informed me that we would be having two  
people helping us. Their code names is Dark Angel and Uranus. Also they are   
trained just like me and they have Gundams name Dark Eclipse belongs to Dark  
Angel and Dark Sky belongs to Uranus. " (Don't worry they aren't dark. They just   
like the color)  
  
'This is injustice we don't need no more people,' said in the mind of (who do you  
think?) Wufei.   
  
'No way we have two more perfect soldier. Damn now I'm in for it.' Duo thought.  
  
'Well, now we have more guys I wonder if they are guys? The name sound like  
girls.' said Quatre in his mind.  
  
'More people.'Trowa thought.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Cliffhanger: I hope you like.I need your help! Please help me write for my next one.  
If you got confused with the second chapter this is how it goes :  
-When you hear moonface or kitten the person who said it was Haruka.  
- when you hear princess the person or animal would be Pluto,Luna or Artimis  
but mostly Luna and Artimis would mostly say Usagi.  
And as you can see I changed it alittle. Like the English names to Japanese and the word starting to be Japanese words. And please review. Well bye bye   
  
  



	4. Authors Note

  
Hi! This Black Angel. I am here to tell you that I can't spell. But thank you D-chan for the notes. And for another person said I need to do some research. Well I did it ain't my fault that I had some mistake. I mostly found all the Gundam Wing stuff in the unofficial total gundam wing. Well thanks again to D-chan.  
  
And for the story I forgot to write that Silver Blaze (almost the same as White Blaze from RW) but silver and that it have special powers. Like silver beam and all that stuff.  
  
Anyway to the poll is still on. Right now it's   
  
Quatre and Trowa none  
Duo is in third with 4 votes  
Wufei in second with 5 votes.   
And Heero in the lead by 7 votes   
  
Keep on voting. Bye Bye! 


	5. Their going to Earth and oh no the inner...

  
  
~~~~~~A new dimension and a new life~~~~~~~~~~  
Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing does not belong to  
me but I wish I did.  
  
I'm so sorry for not writing I had so little time I am   
having this thing call FCAT. If I don't pass it I would  
fail 7th grade.  
I am so happy that you give me reviews but I need  
your help. I need ideas for how the gundams pilot  
going to meet with Usagi and Haruka. Please give   
me ideas. Oh yeah now the polls are close! And the  
winner is Heero. As you can tell. Oh before I forget  
Usagi isn't going to be her old klutzy, lazy cheerful  
girl. She is going to be very cold but not to Haruka,  
Pluto, Luna, Artimis and Silver Blaze. Now on with the  
story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi woke up at 7:00 A. M before anyone at the  
mansion. She got up and took a shower and  
came out twenty minutes later.  
  
Luna woke up at 7:15 because she heard running water  
noise. So she went to the noise where the noise came   
from and saw the bathroom door was kind of open. Only  
small animal can walk in. So she went in and saw Usagi  
in a towel. "Good morning Usagi."  
  
That scared me but I didn't show it as I turn I saw Luna.  
And I said "Good morning Luna. Do you want something   
to eat?"   
  
"I would like that, but can I ask you a question?"   
  
"Shoot"  
  
"Why are you up so early?"  
  
"I am up so early so I can get everything ready. Anyway   
what would you like to eat?"  
  
They started to go to the room so they didn't talk until   
they are out of the room. They started to whisper.  
  
" I just want tuna."   
  
"Alright "  
  
When they reach to the kitchen and Usagi started to   
cook. When she was finish she give half to Luna and   
save a half for Artimis. She made ten pancakes. Five for  
her and five for Haruka. She started to eat.  
  
When she was finish it was 7:30. She went out and feed  
to animals and say good-bye to them.  
  
When it was 8:00. She went up to her room and started to  
wake Haruka up while Luna was waking up Artimis. When  
the two woke up after 10 minutes of yelling at their ears  
and stuff. They didn't worried if the other people wake up.  
Anyway they can't their room is the only one soundproof.  
  
Haruka went to the bathroom and took a bath. When she  
finish she went to the kitchen to see the sight of Artimis   
eating tuna. Haruka started to eat.  
  
  
Usagi went to check if she had everything she need and  
she help Haruka with hers. ' Let's see what am I missing:   
toothpaste and brush check  
brush check  
hair stuff check  
4 jeans check  
4 mini skirt check  
some shirts check (you know they are staying  
there for three months.)   
some short dress check  
some long fancy dress check  
some outfits check  
some shirts check  
yeah I mostly got everything right? Wait I am missing  
something but what? The cats their food.' When she was finish  
Haruka was too. Usagi went down stairs to the garden where  
all her animals are. She went outside and went to get her   
strongest animal that she had. That was Silver Blaze. ( Go see  
Authors Notes to see how she looks like.)   
  
Silver Blaze is the most loyalist animal to Usagi. She is very   
protective of Usagi just like Haruka. When Usagi went to get a   
cage for Silver Blaze. She then went upstairs to check herself.  
She was wearing a blue tank top, black mini skirt and she was  
wearing a pair of boots and the heels were 5 inch. She was  
wearing her hair in a high ponytail and have it have some curls  
in the bottom. She went to the kitchen to see Haruka still eating.  
  
She was wearing blue jeans, gold shirt and a blue vest.   
  
"Are you done, yet Haruka?"  
  
"Almost" another fifteen minutes past by. "Done!"   
  
"Good now let's go. Our flight might be early."  
  
"Alright."  
  
When they went outside and went to a yellow sport car.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
Pluto came out of a portal and saw they were relaxing outside in  
the back yard. "Princess, Haruka." Pluto said calmly.Usagi and   
Haruka both look back to see Pluto and in back of Pluto was a   
motorcycle and a car that belong to Haruka.Also a silver sport  
car with blue strip and a black motorcycle. "This is a gift for you   
guys for you are going to Earth. And getting your first mission.   
" Thank You" Usagi and Haruka together.  
  
"Well, I must return to the gate of time. Good Bye! "  
  
"Bye! " Usagi and Haruka said together again.   
  
~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruka put all her bags in her car and I put mine in my car and  
Silver Blaze cage. Haruka got Luna and Artimis in her car and  
I got Silver Blaze in mine. And they took off to go to the shuttle.  
When they got there after one hour. They went to their shuttle  
and took off going to Earth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~SM Dimension~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Now that Serena is out of the club. I can have Darien all to   
myself and now I get to be the leader,' thought Rei. When she  
walk to the park to meet Darien and go have a date. When he  
found him she ran over there and hug him.   
  
"Hello Darien!"   
  
"Oh hello Rei."   
  
'' I think we should have Serena back."  
  
"WHAT? WHY?"  
  
"Because we can't fight without her."  
  
"But but she only going to get us hurt."  
  
"No, she not. We need her Rei. Believe it or not it take us  
so many energy just to destroy a yoma. "said Mina.  
  
"Hi guys.''  
  
"Also now it takes us an hour just to destroy a yoma and it  
use to take us ten minutes."said Amy  
  
"And like Luna said we have to fight ten times harder then   
before," said Lita.  
  
"Also Michelle,Trisha and Hotaru only help us sometimes.   
So we need Serena" said Mina  
  
"But, but we don't need her she just so clumsy an--" but was  
cut off by an angry Lita shouting just enough so the inner   
and Darien to hear "WHO WAS THE WHO DESTROY QUEEN  
BERYL, HEALED ALAN AND ANN, DESTROY THE DOOM   
PHANTOM, HEALED HOTARU, HEALED ALMOST THE DARK  
MOON AND HEALED GALAXIA . ALSO SAVE THIS WORLD  
LOTS OF TIME!!! YOU KNOW WHO? IT WAS SERENA THAT   
WHO!! YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT SERENA BACK NOT A SPOIL  
BRAT LIKE YOU FOR A LEADER !" that was getting breathless  
from shouting.   
  
Then Amy shouted ''I AGREE WITH LITA I THINK YOU ARE  
BECOMING A SPOIL BRAT. IT WAS YOU THAT WANTED TO  
KICK SERENA OUT AND HAVE DARIEN TO YOURSELF. AND  
IT WAS YOU WHO ALWAYS HAVE MEETINGS THAT YOU DON'T  
EVEN HAVE USAGI TO COME!!!!!'' Now left a breathless Amy.  
That surprised everyone around her.  
  
"Okay will get Serena back but won't she said something   
about taking our powers."  
  
"We have to try. " Said Darien.  
Lita said"Okay when check to find Serena. Her mother said she  
don't know a Serena....."  
  
Mina finishing for her  
"When we went to school I didn't even find her there and less  
alone the teacher didn't even know who she was."  
  
"And when I check my mini computer I didn't even find her   
anywhere." said Amy.   
  
"Okay at midnight we well meet right here to see Pluto."  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger: I hope you like it I wrote about five page long but  
it got so short. But I hope you like it. I need your help I need   
you to think of an idea of how Usagi and Haruka meet the   
gundam pilot. Oh no they are coming how would this affect   
Usagi? Well, she forgive them? Stay tone for A new dimension  
and a new life. Please r/r  
Ja ne  
  
  



	6. Meeting the pilots

~A new dimension and a new life~  
  
It's been so long since I wrote a chapter   
for this story. I been writing new chapters  
and writing new story I forgot about this.   
I got a good exc- I mean reason why I   
didn't write for this one. This is the reason  
I don't know how the gundam pilot meet  
Haruka and Usagi, but now I think I got it.  
So read on and you know what's my idea   
is.  
  
***Last time on A New Dimension and a new life***  
  
"When we went to school I didn't even find   
her there and less alone the teacher didn't  
even know who she was."  
  
"And when I check my mini computer I didn't   
even find her anywhere," said Amy.   
  
"Okay at midnight we well meet right here to  
see Pluto."  
  
************************************************************  
  
When they got off the shuttle. They went to get   
their belongings and went to get their car. And  
went to Peacecraft Academy.   
  
****An hour later*****  
  
"Kami that was tiring," said Usagi rubbing her  
shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, koneko. We still   
have to go meet Miss Peacecraft."  
  
"Well, lets go!" said Luna.  
  
"You two stay here and you too Silver Blaze. If  
we get in you'll get you in."  
  
They then lock their doors and went in the  
Academy.  
  
"Hello! How can I help you?" a lady said   
cheerfully.  
  
"I am here to meet Miss Peacecraft." said Usagi   
with fake emotion.  
  
"Can I have your name?" said the lady again.  
  
"My name is Tenou Haruka and my friend   
Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"Please come this way," said the lady.  
  
When they went to one of the halls and heads to   
one of the room and she knocked and her a  
person said come in. They went in.  
  
"Hello, Miss Relena. Here is the new students."  
  
"Why, thank you Ms.Kuriimu (A.N. cream)."  
  
"You welcome."  
  
Ms. Kuriimu then walked away.  
  
"Welcome to Peacecraft Academy. My name is  
Relena Peacecraft. And you are?"  
  
"Tenou Haruka"  
  
"And Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"You will be sharing a room with hmm.... let's  
see.......Heero Yuy. Heero Yuy? HEERO YUY!!!!  
There must be some mistake."  
  
*There must be something going on between  
Heero Yuy and Miss Peacecraft.* said Usagi  
telepathy to Haruka.  
  
*I agree* said Haruka telepathy  
  
*Hey! Isn't that one of the gundam pilot?* asked  
Haruka telepathy  
  
*Yes.* answer Usagi telepathy.  
  
"Umm.. is there a problem?"  
  
"No, no of course not. You will be getting your  
schedule on Monday."  
  
"I will show you your room." 'Then I got an excuse  
for going to Heero room.'  
  
Usagi and Haruka heard what Relena thought and  
they look at each other and nodded and was  
thinking about the same thing. They had a mischief  
look on there eyes. They then left the office and went  
to the halls again and went to 243A.  
  
"This is your room you will be sharing this with a  
boy name Heero Yuy. "  
  
Relena then knocked two times before someone  
open the door.   
  
"Hello Wufei. Is Heero here?"  
  
Usagi and Haruka give a glare saying don't let   
her in.  
  
"No, he isn't here weak onna." Wufei saw  
the glare so he played along.  
  
"Then I should leave you then and this is Heero's   
two new room mate. This is Haruka and this is  
Usagi." she pointed to each one as she said their  
names. She then said "And this is Wufei."  
  
Usagi and Haruka just nodded. And Wufei just  
mumble something about injustice and weak   
onna, but Haruka and Usagi just ignore that   
comment.   
  
*Isn't that Wufei Chang, pilot of Nataku?* asked  
Haruka telepathy  
  
*Yes, he is. Don't reveal ourselves just yet. * Usagi   
answered telepathy.  
  
"Umm.. Miss Peacec-"Haruka said but was cut   
off be Relena.  
  
"Relena."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Call me Relena."  
  
"Okay, Relena are we allowed to have pets?"  
asked Haruka.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good."   
  
"Well, I better be going back to my office. Please  
don't be mean to them." Relena said before she  
walked away.  
  
"Come in, you weak onnas."  
  
"Would you shu-" yelled Haruka but was stopped  
by Usagi putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't," said Usagi calmly.  
  
"Can we just go in?" asked Usagi.  
  
They then walked in. They walked into what's look  
like a living room with four other boys in there.  
They were talking about something with the mobile  
suits until Wufei clear his throat everyone stop   
what they are doing and look at Wufei.  
  
"Yuy you have two new room mate," he then  
continued "This is Haruka and this is Usagi."  
  
"It is please to meet you," said Quatre. He then  
continued "I'm Quatre."  
  
"Trowa Barton."  
  
"I'm Duo. It is please to meet you"  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
*So pilot 01, 02, 03, and 04 are also here. *   
said Usagi.  
  
*Yeah.*  
  
Usagi and Haruka just nodded.  
  
"Um.... Do you need some help with your bags?"   
asked Quatre.  
  
"Sure I would love that," said Usagi with fake   
emotion with a fake smile.  
  
"Let's get the bags and Luna and the other."   
said Haruka   
  
They then walked out the dorm and went to their   
cars. And went to get a two cart to put their stuff  
there. As they went to their new dorm and put  
their stuff in their room with the helps of the other.   
  
Wufei got Usagi bag. Trowa got Haruka. Quatre  
got Silver Blaze. Duo got Luna bag and Heero   
got Artimis bag.   
  
"Hmm.... Usagi what is in there?" asked Duo  
reffering to the cage that is cover so you can't   
see.  
  
"Why don't you open it," said Usagi with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Ummm.. Okay." He then went to the cage and   
pulled off the cover and what he saw was a big   
tiger and he started to scream and ran straight  
to Wufei arms.   
  
Wufei then dropped Duo and said "You scream  
like a girl, Duo-baka."   
  
Usagi then walk to Silver Blaze and said "Are  
you okay? Did he scare you?"   
  
Silver Blaze shook her head saying no. Usagi   
went to the lock and got the key and open it.   
Silver Blaze then came out.  
  
"Come on Silver Blaze."  
  
"Thank you for helping us," said Haruka.  
  
Usagi, Haruka and Silver Blaze went to their  
room.  
  
************  
"Mercury Power"  
  
"Mars Power"  
  
"Jupiter Power"  
  
"Venus Power"  
  
"Teleport!"  
  
Then the inner and the Earth Prince went to the   
time gate.  
  
"STOP! You may not pass..... beyond this point!  
I will kill you if you pass this point. Deadly-"  
  
"Stop! It's us, the inner."  
  
"Oh... What can I help you with?" asked Pluto  
calmly but inside she want to beat the crap out   
of the inner and the Earth prince-baka.  
  
"Do you know where Serena is?" asked Mercury.  
  
"Where she is someplace she will like and not feel  
betrayed like you senshi." Pluto said calmly.  
  
They all finch except for Mars.  
  
"I demand to know where she is," demanded the  
angry prince.  
  
"No."  
  
"NO? I command you as your Prince."  
  
"You are not my prince. The only reason I serve  
you because you are my princess love. But after  
what you are no longer a prince to me. So leave  
before I kill you."  
  
"But w-" but Mercury was cut off by Pluto saying  
  
"Pluto Deadly-"  
  
The inner and the Earth Prince then turned and left.  
  
Pluto sigh,'It is not going to be over yet. There is  
going to be a big battle. I can feel it.'  
-------------  
"The sea tells me something is going to happen,"   
said a girl with teal hair.  
  
"We have to destroy it," said a girl with black hair.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I think there trouble," said teal girl again.  
  
"Then let's transform," said the girl with black hair.  
  
They then ran to the ally. And transform  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power Make-up!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power Make-up!"  
  
When the light stop before stood normal girl now   
stood two of the Outer. They then ran to where the  
yoma is.  
  
------------------------  
  
As they got back to the park they saw people  
running for their lifes.They then look what's   
ahead and saw a yoma. They then ran to the   
yoma and said their speech  
  
And started to use there attack.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Venus love and beauty shock!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask through some roses.  
  
And it give a big BOOM. When the smoke clear.  
The yoma have no nothing on him.  
  
Then there was cherry blossom petal was  
flying through the air and a female voice said  
"Hurting the innocent people and taking their  
energy. I,protecter of the innocent, Senshi of the  
sea. I am Sailor Neptune and I will destroy you."  
  
"And I will not forgive you either as the Senshi of   
death and reborn,I,Sailor Saturn will give you a  
grand tour to hell."  
  
The yoma then charged up to Neptune and Saturn   
shooting daggers at them but was blocked by   
Saturn saying  
  
"Silent Wall."  
  
Then Neptune use her attack. "Neptune Deep  
Submerge!" A tidal wave of magical water came  
and destroy it.  
  
They then turned and left.  
  
"Neptune, Saturn wait," pleaded Mercury.  
  
"What." Neptune said it calmly but deadly.  
  
"Do you know where Serena is?" asked Jupiter.  
  
"Why should we tell you? You broke our Princess  
heart so why should we tell you." said Saturn but  
deadly.  
  
"But...."  
  
"So I left you speechless. Have nothing to say? To bad."  
  
They then turned and left.  
  
The inners and Tuxedo Mask then detransform   
and went home. When they are walking home they  
had one thought in there head 'I'm sorry Serena.'  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger: So is it? Is it good. I know it is kind of stupid.   
  
Ja ne  



End file.
